Drip
by Nagisa Kazumi
Summary: Have you ever wondered why the color of blood is what it possesses? It is used to tempt those cursed ones... Vampire Kensuke


I've been silent for quite awhile, I know. I ain't dead, but almost there. And now, I'm back! With all the school works and writer blocks as a burden on my back, I insist on writing this. I kind of got this idea when reading one of the most excellent authors' story, but you know, when putting a comparison between his or hers one to mine, it's nothing more than ashes. Okay, be carefree! I don't care if mine is a piece of sh*t, this is for my own interest, and my pressure lifting tool. I know I'm very happy when writing this. No comparisons, no contrast, no anything, what I need from it is fun. Period.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing here is mine. The Digimon and its characters aren't mine, but the story itself is. 

  
  
  
  
oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo   
Drip   
Nagisa Kazumi   
oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo 

  
  
  
  
  
  
_Drip_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It is the color from heaven. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Drip_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It is the scent of bliss. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Drip_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It is the savour that only God Himself could be capable to evoke. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Drip_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yet, it is forbidden to ever devour over such a heavenly creation. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Drip_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It is forbidden to feel the metallic texture within one's nostrils. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Drip_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It is forbidden to let its mellow presence overcome your indulged senses. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Drip_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Because it is a sin. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Drip_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Because it is an eternal curse. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Drip_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So the vigorous sun has decided to trudge over the western mountain at last. I stared at it through the polished purple lens, as if giving out menace for its delayed departure. 

  
  
I've been wondering for ages. How come the earth needs that tiring fire ball to raise from its perch every day, sending those irritating stings onto every creature's presence? 

  
  
But in the opposite, why do every creation of God need those stings that would hurt just by seeing them with bare eyes? 

  
  
Every God's creation needs the light as the essence of its survival. But yet, the potential of survival hurts the ones beneath its bless. 

  
  
They are living out of the pain. 

  
  
It is so enjoyable seeing the irony lying within, the oblivious mistake hooking over God's commence. 

  
  
And it is more amazing to bear this oblivious identity, generated from one of the innumberable sunsets centuries ago in the name of God's carelessness. 

  
  
The one who bears the unaging form; the one who feeds on others' death to stay alive; the one who lives long enough to forget about when did his damned life started. 

  
  
The one who was under the spell of eternity. 

  
  
The one that is forbidden to come in contact with any warmth and light. 

  
  
That thought makes me shiver, even after decades of centuries. 

  
  
I'm lonely, I'm all by myself for the centuries that passed by like flowing water. 

  
  
I'm tired of this. 

  
  
  
  
Loneliness is the element that makes you strong against emotions. It ejects you from your sappy weaknesses. Hatred sprouts from despair, engulfs you with negative aura, but in a way, energy of excitement. That is what I need - the darkness. The darkness is what I need for my abstract survival. The darkness is my source of power. I'm the superior ruler. I'm on top of the world. I'm invincible, I'm destructive. 

  
  
But I'm lonely, through generations. 

  
  
Despite of being powerful, of being invincible, of being weaknessless, of being superior, of being on top of any living insects in the world. 

  
  
All of this is meaningless if I'm all alone by myself. 

  
  
I want to put an end to all of this. 

  
  
I want to make this loneliness to go away. 

  
  
So I'm going to. 

  
  
I will never, ever be lonely again. 

  
  
And it will last for an eternity. 

  
  
An eternity... 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hate the light. I love the darkness. That is the inspiration for keeping my base free from any strings of light. I couldn't find any reason for letting them stray across my property, I can see in the darkness, and I can _only_ see in the darkness. A joke God's playing on me. However, I always love to keep it dark. If you ever ask me what the reason would be, I would only answer you with silence. Because I could never answer a question by which the answer is unknown to me, could I? It's the God's doing again, I guess. He made me forbidden of the light, but He kindly added the anticipation of darkness into my character. Thank you, God. Thank you very much for loving me in such a way. 

  
  
The darkness makes my slaves cower. Why? Come on, don't be afraid of the darkness, because it is the only place where everything could calm down into peace. Away from vision is the method to evade from fear - you have nothing to fear in a situation which you _cannot see the threat_. Compare to fighting in vain, why don't run away from it and be easy on whatever time you've left? 

  
  
But in fact, you're also facing your biggest threat. Do NOT afraid of the darkness. Fear is weakness, it will get into the unconscious side on you inside, ripping your inside out until you're entirely consumed, trapped inside of the cage you've set up for yourself, never be able to find the way out. Face the darkness, embrace it, overcome it with your free will. After that is done, you'll never have to be scared of it. 

  
  
Because you never have to wince in front of a part of yourself. 

  
  
Run away from darkness and face the chaos of reality. Run into the darkness to escape from your unchangeable fate and be consumed into nothingness. 

  
  
An interest of seeing the contrast between one thing to another had became a hobby of mine through these years. Despite how twisted things could become under my imagination. Or it is because of the reality that things in the world were forced to be twisted around, end up in the opposite directions from where it started with. I've lived for God knows how long, so I should have a more transparent view to issues like this. However, the longer my exsistence lasts in the world, the more vague my view becomes. 

  
  
Then, the longer I live, the farther I'm away from where my life had started with. As if my life had begun with two perfectly parallel lines, and one of the two was distorted, came in contact with the other. It's because my life was distorted - which I couldn't figure out when, that I became what I am. 

  
  
When you look into the world outside, you always compare it with what you're having. In your eyes, things that don't belong to you always seem to be better than what you're having. When you've something within your reach, you always stretch your hand to distance that is unreachable, trying to get what you think is better than what you have in your hands. 

  
  
Why? Why do every one do this? With me at the top of that list? 

  
  
I've sunk into the sea of desperation. 

  
  
Where am I? 

  
  
Where is reality? 

  
  
I'm lost, miserably. 

  
  
  
  
  
But frankly, does it really matter where I am? Is where reality exists worths concerning about? 

  
  
Not quite. 

  
  
Since I don't know where everything is... then I'll just assume... the place I'm in - physically and mentally... _is_ where reality settles. 

  
  
Every creature in the plain lives that way, don't they? 

  
  
Until I find another way of living my wicked live, I would _have_ to bear with living it the same way as those insects do. 

  
  
Life itself is the greatest irony ever. 

  
  
Things can be so pitiful. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wormmon had mentioned about the strangeness of this place - my base. Instead of beating him up, I chose to simply ignore him and walked out of the room with no trace of anger and concern. Perhaps he's got a point, this place _is_ strange, even in my opinion. It's cold to the bone, seemingly trying to absorb what little warmth that is left for maintaining the normal function of my slaves' respiratory system; but at the same time, it radiates a special kind of heat that only I - being the creator of it, could be the one that can feel its sacred embrace. My slaves tend to shiver in front of me, partly for the fear they've towards me, and partly for the temperature here. Sure, I warmed them up by sending them to ruining the plans of those annoying Digidestined. Every time they ended up regaining their long-lost freedom. Fine, there's no place to hurry to, may as well play with those little children for a moment that may mean years to them. I've gone through thousands of years, to me a few years' time is a splitted second. Enjoying the fun? You should, since I'm pretty much enjoying my position in the game. You're all my toys. 

  
  
But fate is an interesting and... amazing thing... because that was how I met you, in the most unexpected position. 

  
  
Motomiya Daisuke. 

  
  
My worthy adversary, my nemesis, my most enthusiastic enemy, my... soulmate. 

  
  
You showed up as the most desperate one to stop me from my ambitions. Honestly, I was very glad, because from the first glance I could see that you aren't those kind of people who would give up on something so easily; in this case, to defeat me. From the first glimpse I got from you, I _knew_ you would be my biggest headache yet, but also the greatest joy for having such an opponent. There is a gleam in those hot chocolate eyes that had caught me, leaving all the other chosens out of the corner of my eyes. Since our first encounter, I couldn't quite get my mind off you. At first, it was for you destroying an innumerable amount of my control spires in my allocated areas. Then, mindlessly, I had your eyes as the target of my focus at every single moment I was capable of seeing them, even a bit insufficient of clearness behind my purple lens. They are torches that could _never_ run out of fire, burning like the entire world has to declare defeat under its mighty power. 

  
  
Yes, I was defeated, under the mighty power of those eyes. My once concealed emotions had awaken, after centuries of sleep, by those eyes. They tempted me, elicited my long lost emotions toward the world. They possessed the greatest ability of temptation. 

  
  
They melt every God's creations. 

  
  
And they broke the ice perching in me. 

  
  
Even I was still in the corridor, outside of the unexposed room, I knew you're inside. I could _feel_ you. Whenever I'm near you, my blood boils. 

  
  
I pushed the door open with no effort, it slid open obediently. The room, dark as the whole place, came into my view. 

  
  
You were the only thing that brightened the room up, you radiates light. I always found it hilarious for the girl being the bearer of the crest of Light. I could see through her, there is an enormous aura of darkness in her, restricted by thin ropes of light, but it could break through the restrain at any time it pleases. _The bearer of Light_, pitiful. 

  
  
In fact, I found that the angel standing by the bed has more potential to be in that position. Not even the shadow of darkness could be found in him. 

  
  
He's the light. 

  
  
I'm the darkness. 

  
  
Light and darkness don't mix. 

  
  
But darkness always hunt for light. 

  
  
And light always want a taste of darkness. 

  
  
I closed the door behind me, gently so not to startle my motionless angel. I walked slowly to my bed, my foot steps soundless, in the manner of a wolf hunting its prey. 

  
  
"Have you decided when to let me go yet?" 

  
  
Such beautiful voice... I smiled toward you, no intention to answer the question. Hadn't obtain the answer desired, you turned to look at me. When your gaze met mine, you immediately turned away, as if any more time given would let me draw the secrets hidden deep inside. 

  
  
How can I let you go? It was those torch orbs of yours that had summon me; that had tempt me... that had _asked_ me into doing this... Didn't you know? 

  
  
"Well?" I remained silent. "Answer me!" 

  
  
You span your head to my direction again. Your eyes met mine, but this time you chose to keep them there, thrusting the weak gleammer in them towards me in an attempt to push me into answering, refused to retreat until the request was acquired. 

  
  
I sighed heavily, walked front to sit on the purple silken sheets. You didn't make any move about it, because there wasn't even the shadow of doubt of you're afraid of me. 

  
  
"I don't think I ever would." 

  
  
"Like you _think_ you can trap me here forever?" You hissed mockingly, a hint of malice in the pitch. Oh yes, of course I can. 

  
  
"Honestly, I think I can." 

  
  
"Oh for God's sake! What for?" You thudded down onto the bed, right beside me. "I certainly hope you aren't thinking of holding me hostage as a trial to your victory? I tell you, that is _CHEAP_!" 

  
  
Again I answered you speechlessly, staring deep into your eyes, to find your soul inside them that had me addicted over with. There, I found it. 

  
  
Unbreakable, invincible but at the same time, pleading silently for its soulmate to come and get it. 

  
  
My vision was instantly concentrated on nothing but the stunning, seductive curve of your neck. 

  
  
I felt that current in my heart again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Drip_

  
  
To mortals, they're nothing but rich chocolate, but to me... 

  
  
They're glistening rubies, haunting me with their celestial, yet malicious feature. 

  
  
_Drip_

  
  
Auburn skinned, delicious. 

  
  
_Drip_

  
  
Marooned hair, reflections of scarlet. 

  
  
_Drip_

  
  
Purplish colored veins. Crimson, fresh and hot blood flowing within... 

  
  
_Drip_

  
  
I want him... I longed for him for centuries... 

  
  
I _need_ him... 

  
  
"Daisuke..." 

  
  
"You're not one of the people I've given honour to call me by that." 

  
  
"You've found it." 

  
  
You stopped your vehement spatter over me, looking at me with those treaure you possesses, confused. "... What...?" 

  
  
I lowered my face into a slightly descending angle to meet yours, smiling as I could feel your facing warming up. Why were you reacting to this? Oh, maybe afterall, you _knew_ your soul is being chased after, being hunt? "Why are you blushing, Daisuke?" 

  
  
"Wha... WHAT? I... I ain't!" 

  
  
Good try, but that only made your blush ascended into a more delicate tomato. 

  
  
The blood lying beneath the tanned muscles did it. 

  
  
"Daisuke..." This time you didn't put in effort to stop me, still taking a futile attempt to shake off that blush. "Have you ever wondered why the color of blood is what it possesses?" 

  
  
I got you off guard. Your eyes widened, the veil to those rubies was removed, utterly. 

  
  
"What kind of question is _that_?" 

  
  
I shrugged. "Let's say it's only for your opinion." 

  
  
You tilted your head aside, your eyes grew blink in contemplation. Frankly, I didn't expect you thinking seriously about anything from me. How adorable. "How am I suppose to know?" 

  
  
I shook lightly. Don't worry, it didn't really matter. "Let me tell you, then." I took a breath, then let it escape from my slightly parted lips. Although my eyes were disconnected from you in the move, I could feel your eyes on me, and your suppressed gasp. I resumed my gaze at you, drawing another surprised gasp out of you. "Blood is the essence of life, every creature under God needs it for its survival. Without blood, no life forms can be what they are." 

  
  
You frowned, deeply, an utterly confused grimace built on your delicate profile. I _know_ it isn't the idea couldn't be digested as easily as an oral presentation, especially to you, whom is so pure and innocent, oblivious to things around you, mere and enormous. I smiled warmly at your untouchedness. "Every thing is commenced by life, so in that direction, it's the same as to say it but putting blood into the position. It is a gift from God, to let us work for our benefit, our own live." I smiled bitterly. "But mistakes were made, even God, the one on top of all in the world, did. He created... forbidden live forms... or living deads, that... feeds on that sacred gift for its survival. Their lives are death to others, who are innocent and sinless. They are ignorant... but it's because of the same thing... they were consumed to keep those cursed ones from death..." I halted suddenly when the guilt washed over me as bluntly, grasping my throat from the fluenty of my speech. 

  
  
God, is it the punishment? The consequences for the identitly I bear? 

  
  
Why? Why do this to me? I didn't have a choice... 

  
  
"Kaizer?" 

  
  
My eyes fluttered open. Slowly I turned back to my saviour, who blinked sincerely towards me, the rivalry between us forgotten. Parting my tight lips, a paused speech resumed. "Red... the color of blood... is used to tempt those cursed ones. They are forbidden from the civic, for temptation is everywhere. They are meant to be alone, to be the furthest from the forgiveness of others, for the lives they have taken for their own sake." 

  
  
"Kaizer..." 

  
  
No, please, don't look at me like that. My pathetic side isn't what I want you to be attracted to... 

  
  
I could feel your warmth engulfing my neck, your breathing tickling down the curve of my neck. 

  
  
"Take me... I know I'm the one for you..." You whispered, then shifted your face until I could feel your velvet lips on my earlobe. "I _knew_ it... but my stupid sense told me... that's the last step I would take. It told me you're my enemy, no matter how much I feel for you... that's nothing but will be the biggest mistake ever, done in the name of my foolishness..." You purred into my ear, warm breathes drawing me to burst through my border line. "Take me..." Please don't, Daisuke, don't tempt me. You aren't yourself right now, you are only touched by my sorrow, you are fooled. I want you to accept me willingly, I don't want you to regret... "_Please... Let me be your mate..._" 

  
  
My leg muscles contracted just in the right time before I was about to give in. I stomped up from the soft mattress, shoving you to land on the bed with your back in the process. You laid their, dumbfounded with your crystal eyes widened, staring at me in disbelief. 

  
  
"Kaiz... Ken?" You whispered, "... what's wrong?" 

  
  
That was what I asked myself. What's wrong? That was the perfect opportunaty I had ever had... but I let it go like sand sliding from my hand in the cavity between my fingers. 

  
  
Without noticing, my head shook on its free will. That was the time when my glasses were made for, to cover up the flooding emotions that were my mightiest weakness. I didn't want you to pity me... I don't want to take advantage over your empathy. "... It isn't the right time..." 

  
  
That was all I left behind before dashing to the closed doors, pushing them open with all the strength I had left in the moment, rushing down in the way I had come from in full speed. 

  
  
Why, God? 

  
  
Why me? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Drip_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It is the color from heaven. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Drip_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It is the scent of bliss. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Drip_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It is the savour that only God Himself could be capable to evoke. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Drip_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yet, it is forbidden to ever devour over such a heavenly creation. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Drip_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It is forbidden to feel the metallic texture within one's nostrils. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Drip_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It is forbidden to let its mellow presence overcome your indulged senses. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Drip_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Because it is a sin. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Drip_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Because it is an eternal curse. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Drip_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~The End~ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There, finished. If you ask me for a sequel, I don't think I can fulfill your request... I don't know, but... read and review okay? I really want to know what do you think about my lil' ficcie here! 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
